Vampire Hearts
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys are vampires and they are happily in love with the girls, but will those who dissgree try to harm their love? will they win? Or will love triumph over all? Rated T because I might get alittle crazy with it later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

**Annother day at school I guess. I get up and change into my out fit, a light pink T-shirt with a dark red heart on it, jeans, and sneekers. Then I walk into the kitchen. Looking around I sigh, I miss dad. He had to go on a science trip thing for 5 years. He almost didn't do it because he didn't want me and my sisters to be alone, but we told him it would be good for him and our family. He sends letters alot, most of the time there is money in them for whatever we need, I open the cabnet and pull out a box of cerial, then I reach for a bowl. Before I pour it tho I hear the door open. I look over to see Bubbles leaving, I smile "Hey Bubbs, why are you leaving so early?" She looks at me oddly "It's the first day of summer Blossom, I am going shopping like I always do in summer." I just stand there blankly and Bubbles looks at me "Are you okay Blossom?" I slap my hand hard against my forehead "It's summer! I forgot!" Bubbles laughs and grabs her car keys. "well, I am gonna go then, bye Bloss!" Then she opens the door leaving me hear alone. Of course it's summer -_-' And I am up at 7:00 just to eat cerial. I laugh and grab the keys to my car, I can always go drive around town to wast some time.**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

**I open my eyes and look at the clock 3:00 in the afternoon...Wow, im up early this summer... I roll out of the bed and walk into the living room where I freeze then growl low under my breath, They haven't noticed me yet but there are 3 boys sitting on the couch watching tv. I lift off the ground and grab my baseball bat from the wall, then I sneek up behinde one with Black hair and slam it hard over his head. The bat breaks and the boy looks at me. He smiles...Butch jojo? He stands quickly and grabs my arm "Hey Buttercup, you're finnaly up." He smiles, not a smirk but as tho he had been waithing to talk to me. Yea right, "What do you want? Why are you back here?" I ask, me and my sisters haven't seen these three since they dissapeared when we were 13, now we are 17, they haven't been seen since, untile now. He smiles "Im here for you Butterfly." I growl "Don't call me that and let me go before I make you let go." Before I can do anything else I black out. Stupid Butch.**

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

**After shopping at the mall I get into my loaded car and start driving home. About half way there a boy appears in front of my car and he stops it. I sit there in shock looking at the boys hand on my car, then I look at the boy and gasp Boomer Jojo... And his brothers beside him, is that Buttercup in Butch's arms passed out? "Hey Bubbles." Boomer says, thats the last thing I hear before I black out. Im soooo comfused!**

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

**I smile walking out of the coffe shop with my vanilla coffe, I open my car door and just sit in my car drinking it. Only a few moments later I am startled by a tapping noise on my window. I look at my window but no one is there. I open the door and step out, looking around nobody's here. I hear a light thump and turn to see my car door was shut, but I didn't shut it and there wasn't any wind. Before I can even question it I am pressed up against my car by..Brick jojo? He smiles and I see his brothers holding my sisters Before I say anything he smiles at me and I black out. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

**I open my eyes barely remembering what happened before I blacked out. Uhg, my head hurts. I look around at the dark Blue room I am in. Suddenly I feel a bodys preasure on top of me and Boomer smiles "Your up!" He says ... Exitedly? I open my mouth but he holds up a finger "Let me explain" He says "About 4 years ago, me and my brothers were messig around and we were bit...By vampires, so we came to live here, in this mansion, we looked for a long time for our mates, never thinking it could be you and your sisters, but it was..It is...You are, mine...The moment I looked at you my heart beat started for a moment and I was filled with a need to protect you and be with you forever. And that is what I plan to do." I am speachless as he kisses my cheek, then he leans back to continue his story "So now you and your sisters will live here with me and my brothers, we will keep you safe, forever, and you will be my princess Bubbles, I will love you more and more everyday, if thats even possible with how much I love you rite now." I feel my eyes tear up as he says this. He hugs me and I slowly lift my arms around him and we just sit there rocking, not speaking, just hugging. Then he breaks the silence with a whisper "I love you." I smile slightly and whisper back "I-I love you to." His grip tightens and I smile content with this feeling.**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

**So Butch explained everything to me and I thought it over so...were whatever XD I don't know what, in love? Yes, in love. Also, I am rite now kicking his but at soccor.**

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

**So, Brick is a vampire...And he's in love with me...Yup...He is holding me in his lap rite now and we are just listening to music at the moment talking in between thoughts. At the moment 'How to love' By lil' wayne is playing. Im happy, very happy... ^_^**

**A/n Hey people, please review and tell me if you like it, because I spent alot of time on this, I realy wanted to do a vamp fic so I did! And this is it, Next chapter will have the powerpunk girls in it, OH NO! yeap! What will happen now? R&R BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

**So Bubbles was taking this really well. Not that I had expected her not to. All mates eventualy fall in love with the vampire who mated on them. Some soon some later. But always. At this moment I am holding her tightly against my chest as she sleeps. Then her eyes snap open and she gasps. "What's wrong?" I ask her, quickly, filled with worry. She looks at me "Where's my car?" She asks in a very importaint, serious tone. "Uh, in our garage, why?" I say, trying to understand her. "All my shopping stuf is in there." She says. I laugh "Bubbles, we are rich now, my brothers and I, and so are you, because you're my mate." She shakes her head. "Nope, Boomer, I won't take your money." She says, continuing to shake her head. I laugh and stop it. Looking deep into her baby blue eyes "Bubbles, Any money spent on you, is money worth spending." I say, my face continualy growing closer to hers. She blushes but shakes her head lightly. "Boomer, some girls only date guys because of money. And I don't want you to think that would be the case." I smile "I know you're not. . .but lets go get your clothes you bought." I say standing from the bed. She smiles and follows me up. I smile and grab her hand as we walk down the hall way. Her smile is so beautiful. Perfection all over her face.**

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

**I smile down at Blossom. We were listening to music but she fell asleep to the song 'up town girl' Oh Blossom. I lift her up silently and place her onto my bed. Careful not to move her too much and wake her up. I just want her to sleep peacefuly and like it here, with me. I really was suprised when she was cool with this. Me and my brothers had talked about this and agreed that Blossom and Buttercup would be the fighters out of the three. Bubbles, we weren't sure about exactly, but we had agreed on Blossom and Buttercup. I wounder if Butch has had the same suprise with Buttercup and his explaining of things to her. I can't wait. I wounder if I should go get Blossom's car while she sleeps. . .She doesn't really need it. When ever she wants to go somewere we can take my car, or walk, or I could carry her, or we could just fly. So I guess I don't really need to get her car. Good. I lay down beside her and place both arms around her waist. Sleep my beautiful Blossom. And have sweet dreams. Always.**

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

**So Buttercup is taking this really well. I was expecting a fight. But I have to admit that I am glad she didn't. This way I can just spend less time arguing like I though I would, and more time just being with her. So she beat me at soccor, but I let her win. . .oh who am I lying to? She is really good. Too good. . .hmmm. Anyway. rite now she is in the shower, and I am laying on the bed waiting for her to come out and sleep beside me. Hurry I say. Hurry. . .Need female company. . .Hurry! USE THE FORCE BUTCH! USE THE FORCE! uhg, my head hurts from trying that. Oww.**

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

**So Boomer and I were getting all my bags and I laugh as he closes the door. He has bags all over refusing to make two trips. On our way to the door leading back to the house I see something bright in the corner of my eyes. Looking over I gasp when I see Berserk, Brat, and Brute, The PowerPunk Girls. What do they want? Speaking my mind Boomer opens his mouth "What are you doing here?" He asks. Brat laughs "Well, Boomie, I'm here to get Bubbles there out of the picture and make you all mine." Boomer rolls his eyes "Over your cold, dead, body." Brat scowls "Fine then." Then she jumps at me only to be grabed and thrown off by Boomer, I drop my bags, he already had. and he holds Brat in the air. Berserk growls "Girls, idea, now!" Brat struggles and eventualy gets free of Boomer's grasp. Berserk and her sisters start whispering, then Brat scowls and they all turn towards up. "Fine, we'll go. For now." Then she smirks "But, we'll be back." Then they fly off. Boomer growls and picks the bags back up and looks at me "We can take care that later. Lets just go relax" I smile sadly and follow him. I hope I'm not causing trouble for him. That would suck.**

**A/N So, I wasn't really gonna update anytime soon, but I did for my newest Fanfiction friend  
><strong>Msvampireprincess29  
><span>**Thakn you. And this chapter was special for you :D So there ya go buddy (^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

**Well, looking into the mirror I brush my hair down. It my pajamas that I made Butch go home and get for me. Cause he had given me a pair of shorts and a tubetop and I nearly slaped him. So at this moment I am wearing my usual long green t-shirt with B.C on the back. and ball shorts. WAY longer than the ones Butch had tried t oget me into. The pervert -_-' So anyway. I suppose I'm done and should leave the bathroom. I open the door to be greeted by Butch's arms. I push them off and laugh "I agreed to stay here. Not to be held by you every second of every day." He smiles "But baby, thats the fine print." I laugh once again and get onto the bed. "Well, I'll have you know I saw no fine print. You're just making stuf up." He jumps and lands onto the bed directly beside me. "Well, I like making up stuf, it keeps things interesting." Rolling my eyes at his statement that made absolutely no sence what so ever, I lay down and pull up the blanket. "Well, I guess I'm going to sleep now. But I warn you, I am a light sleeper so don't try anything." Looking up a see him roll his eyes and lay beside me. Before long I feel his arms around my waist. Then I drift off into dark, sleep.**

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

** . . . . .Okay, I can't do it. . .I reach my hand out and before I am even close she swats away my hand. . .in her sleep. TT_TT Why Buttercup Why? LET ME LOVE YOU! I sigh and laydown, placing my arms back around her waist once again. I wish she was one of those girls that could sleep through an earthquake. That would make things alot easier for me. I scowl. stupid light sleeperness. . .One day Buttercup. . .one day. . . **

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

**Sleep. . .Sleep. . .Sleep. . .God this is boring. . .I wish Blossom could talk to me when she's asleep. I love looking at her, but I love her voice as well. So I wish I could hear it even when she is asleep. . .I should make one of those voice recorder things and listen to it forever always. . .I seem to be alittle stupid and odd tonight. I sigh. Me and my brothers get like this when we need blood. Guess who has to go hunting tomorrow. . .I do! Oh joy he said sarcasticaly. . . TT_TT I want to stay with Blossom DIE NEED TO EAT DIE!**

**oh well, I guess I will go see if Butch and Boomer need to eat too.**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

** . . O_O And it's like-like some sort of. . .short foot. . .spread out a bit farther. . .Woah. . .My mind is blown. . .**

**A/N SO I have decided for the sake of comedy, that the boys are idiots when they need Blood. . .Especialy Boomer. . .poor things. . .They Better eat soon or they won't remember how to blink. . . :D Byea's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

**Well, we are going to go hunting. And Butterup is still asleep so I left her a note. I hope she doesn't get into anything while I'm gone. I told her in the note not to leave the room, and I hope she listens to me. Oh well. Bye.**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

**So when I woke up there was a note here from Butch saying that he had went hunting with Boomer nad Brick, also it asked me to stay in his room and not wander around. I smirk. Thats not gonna happen. I get out of the bed and leave the room, not bothering to change out of the pajamas. Once I spot a red door, I know it's Bricks, and Blossom must be in there. I knock and Blossom opens it. "What are you doing?" She asks looking at me. I smile "The boys went hunting. time to EXPLORE!" I say happily. Blossom sighs and looks at me "Buttercup, Brick left a note asking me to stay in here, and I'm sure Butch did the same thing. So why dissobey?" I laugh and grab her arm and head down the hall, dragging her behind me "Where's the fun in 'obeying' ?" I ask. She sighs and just comes along with me. I know she secretly wants to, but her 'responsible' side just has to do that. Sometimes it really gets on my nervs. Once I spot a dark blue door I smile and run towards it, Blossom following closely after me. I knock quickly, but no answer. I knock again, louder this time, and still, nothing. I look at Blossom who shrugs, then I open the door and see Bubbles asleep on the bed. Blossom laughs and I smirk. Turning on the light, I run and quickly jump on top of her, causing her to scream lightly from suprise. Once she see's that it's me who jumped on top of her she starts laughng loudly. Blossom and I both soon follow her and fall into a fit of laughter. Then I sit up and smile "Let us explore now." I say exitedly. Bubbles smiles and Blossom sighs. But we head of anyway to explore the HUGE house.**

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

**I smile and follow after my sisters in exploring the house while the boys are out. This place is really big. I gasp as Blossom grabs my arm and pulls me back behind a giant plant. Then a bunch of people dressed in silver things come running past us. "Who are they?" I whisper. Blossom looks from them to me before she replies "I don't know. They look sme what like gaurds." She says. Once they pass Buttercup stands and looks at us. "Hey Blossom. Look. Library." Blossom looks quickly where Buttercup is pointing. Then she smiles and grabs my arm and Buttercups. "Lets go!" She says exitedly running towards the large doors wih 'Library' writen over them. Blossom loves books and libraries and all that stuff. Buttercup hates them but she probably just didn't want Blossom saying we should go back.**

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

**Books. Books. Books. Books. beautiful, beautiful books! I laugh and walk around. Then I gasp when I am pulled back behind one of the shelfs. Buttercup shushes me and I look to see more of those guard guys walking in hurriedly. They seem to be looking for something. I wounder what.**

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

**Crap. Crap. CRAP. CRAP CRAP CRAP! I flip over the kitchen table angrily. Where could they be. We got home and the girls weren't in there rooms. So naturaly we sent every gaurd we have after them. My brothers and I are looking as well. No sign of them. Anywhere. I look at Boomer who looks like he's on the verge of crying. Then I gasp "Brick, I have an idea." I say. They both look at me and I smile a little "I think that if the girls were exploring they would stop at things that they liked. Like Buttercup likes sports, so she would be at the basket ball court first." Brick thinks for a moment, then smiles "And Blossom would go to the library first." Boomer then jumps in "And Bubbles would be wherever they are!" Then we all smile and head down the hall towards the library. That is where we'll look first, then the ball court. Buttercup, you'd better be there!**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

**So the gaurds have left. we had to move quickly to hide from them I wounder what they were looking for. Before I can turn back to my sisters I feel something go quickly around my waist and pull me up "Buttercup." I hear Butch's voice say. Then he looks at me and frowns "Can't you read?" He says angrily. I roll my eyes. "Chill, we were just looking around." He frowns deeper. "If you want to look around wait for me so I can show you around. It's dangerous to be here alone." I roll my eyes once again and he picks me up. "C'mon, you get dresses then we're going to walk around town." Then he sets me down in his bedroom and I walk towards the closet. Well, might as well get dressed -_-**

**A/N So? well, I thought the girls should try to explore. . .Unseccesfully. . . Bye! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

**Well, here we are, walking around town. Me, my sisters, and the boys. They weren't as upset about us leaving as they were worried, so not too much trouble came from that. I stop in front of a cute dress shope and smile, looking at Buttercup. She scowls and I hear Blossom laugh behind me. "Oh Buttercup! look! Dresses!" I say. She shakes her head and her scowl grows. The boys all start laughing now. Understanding what I wanted. I grab Buttercup's hand and force her into the store. I love dress shopes! Esspesialy when Buttercup is with me cause I always talk her into trying on a few dresses. I smile and she sighs when I hold up a beautiful green dress that goes down to about knee length and has a slit hole in the back just to show a light view of skin. This is a date dress. I hand it to her. "please please please?" I say, begging her to try on the beautiful dress. She sighs givving up and walking into the dressing room. Blossom smiles at me and Butch sits down on a nearby bench, ready to watch as Buttercup wears a dress. I really wich she would wear them more often, they look very good on her. Same with Blossom. Blossom wears them more than Buttercup, but she still doesn't wear them as often as she could. I absolutely love dresses. My sisters know this, last christmas I got 37 new dresses. But it isn't like I am one of those people who buys and gets things just to own them and never wear. Once every few months I go through my closet and anything I don't wear much anymore I put in a box and give to charity. I love charity also. My sisters usualy participate as well. Blossom donates books and Buttercup donates balls and sports equiptment and other things. I wounder if the boys ever do anything like that? Wouldn't it just be so fun to do something like that together? I think so, I really do! . . . What's taking Buttercup so long?**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

**. . .No. . .Just. . .No. . .I can't wear this! Not even just to show my sisters and the boys. I would die! This dress is tight. Not tight as in it doesn't fit, I know it is suppose to be tight, so it's just I don't like it being this tight against my skin! And it has a slit exposing some of my back. I didn't notice outside but the dress also has a small bow right on my chest. Don't need any attention being drawn there. . . Why does Bubbles love dresses so much? I see no appeal to them. same with Blossom's books. Sometime I wounder how three people whoi wer born at the same time, and the same place, and were raised exactly the same, can be so different. I mean, yea, me and my sisters do have a few things in common, like we all like to cook. We also all like the outdoors, and we have simmilar taste in music. But other than a few things we are all exact opposites. Bubbles is the preppy happy person. Blossom's the nerd who gets good grades. And I am the awesome skater girl. I sigh and step out into the room with my eyes cloes and I hear a loud gasp comming from. . .**

_**A/N So? Who wants to guess who gasped? Go ahead, make a guess! I would love to see how many people get this rite. Yes? No?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

**I gasp when Buttercup walks out of the changing room thing. She looks so different. Not in a bad way. She was beautiful before, and she's beautiful now, but just. . .Different. I smile "Guess what we're buying!" I say in a sing song voice. She. Looks. Terrified. . .Absolutely. Terrified. like how I expected her to look when I explained to her the whole 'vampire in love' thing. "N-not this!" She says, partialy angry, while pointing at the dress. Bubbles giggles and runs up to her. "Butttercup! You look so good in it!" Blossom laughs and walks beside them both. "Yea, Buttercup. sooooo good." She says teasingly before smirking. Buttercup scowls and looks at me. "If you make me get this dress I will cut it up into a t-shirt and keep the rest for scraps!" I laugh. "And I would just have to come buy you annother one then wouldn't I? Maybe the second time I would get a size smaller to." I say looking as if deep in thought. Looking back at Buttercup she looks angry and terrified all at the same time. I laugh. "We're getting it." I say pointing to the dressing room. "Now go change so we can get it and get out. She growls lowly "NO!" She protests loudly. Smirking I pick her up and throw her over my shoulders. Walking towards the changing room I feel he angry fists beating against my back. And I hear her angry voice, probably filling and annoying the ears of every customer in the store. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I SAID NO! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I smirk as I close the doors of the changing room and look at her. "Now. I am gonna step out. You will have 7 minuets. You change by yourself. Or I come in and help you change." Then I open the door and walk out. Hearing her protesting slamming on the door once it's closed. But then I hear the sound of her clothes changing anyway. Shame. I really wanted to help. I laugh to my self. Maybe next time.**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

**So while Buttercup and Butch are getting the dress that she didn't want I find my self looking around at hundreds of dresses. Everytime I see one I picture Bubbles in it and it looks that much better. Bubbles makes everything better. I doubt that will ever change, no matter what. I look over at her and hand her a blue dress with a stare like thing just below the neck line, and a silky flippy end thing (****A/N so discriptive Boomer TT-TT)**** "Try this on?" I ask nicely. She smiles and walks into the nearby changing room. I sit on the bench and watch the door waiting for her to come out. **

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

**I have on the dress that Boomer had handed me and at the moment I am examining myself in the mirror. The dress has a star below the curve of the neck line. And at the bottom it curves up just slightly. It travels down to a few inches below my knees and it fits nicely on my body. Showing off my curves. I like it. And I hope boomer does too. . .**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

**I stand up exitedly when Bubbles opens the door. I smile and grab her hand. "You look beautiful." I say smiling down at her. She giggles and a blush rises to her cheeks. "You sound like you didn't evpect it." She jokes. I laugh along with her. "Bubbles, you're always beautiful." Her blush deepens and I point toward the changing room. "Go take it off and we'll ge it." She smiles and walks back into the changing room. Much easier than Butch dealing with Buttercup. much. MUCH. Easier. I had fun today. But I can't wait to get home. I was hopping Bubbles would want to watch a movie with me. Hopeful Boomer is hopeful!**

_**A/N Okay, so I am gonna have like a contest thing. Comment on what you think Blossom's dress should look like and also what movie should Bubbles and boomer watch together? I will pick the ones i like best. I am asking this mostly cause I am a sloth who can't think of any other types of dresses or any good movies for the blues XD So, good luck, and good bye. . .Wait, replace "good luck" with "MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" I recently watched 'the hunger games' The book was ALOT better, can't say I enjoyed the movie much though. . . Bleh, what ever. . .Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

**Brick and I are still here walking around. The others had left, but he insisted that he wanted me to get a dress too since my sisters did. I tried to tell him I didn't really want one but he was like Butch. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "HEY BLOSSOM! I FOUND ONE!" He yells smiling at me like an idiot and running from the other side of the store. My cheecks flush tomatoe red when every customer in the store looks at us. When Brick gets to me he's holding a pinkish red dress, with layers. It has no straps, and a heart cut top. Around the waist is a dark pink belt like thingy with a large bow in the center. There are three layers on the bottom. A transparent layer of sparkles, followed by a slightly transparent red layer, and the last is a solid light pink layer, just a bit lighter than the pink tints in the dress. "It's so pretty." I say, reaching out and touching the material. Brick smiles "And it'll look even better on you." I feel my cheeks once again go red. He grabs my hand and spins me towards the dressing room. "Go try it on." He says handing me the dress. **

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

**When Blossom comes out I smile widely and grab her arm, spinning her around. "Great! Let's go pay for it!" I say grabing her clothes and walking towards the check out. "WAIT BRICK! I have to change back into my clothes!" She says grabbing my arm. I smirk. "Nope, We'll go pay for it, then we'll take off the tags and go dancing." Her eyes widen, then she smiles. "I love dancing!" I laugh. "I thought you might." Then off we go. Onto the way of dance!**

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

**Boomer and I came home earlier and he asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him. I said I would and he asked what movie, so I said my favorite, 'The Titanic' We're about finished and I'm cvrying. Poor Jack. I hear Boomer laugh behind me, I turn. "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE FUNNY ABOUT THIS SAY LOVE STORY?!" I yell, partially angry. He holds up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, but I was just thinking, it looks like if she moved over just a little he would fit on the door thing wither, actually there's enough room for maybe at least 3 people if you really want to." I sigh. "Boomer, it's a movie, you're not suppose to over think it." I say then laugh. I guess he's right though. Rose could move over a little bit. Stingy girl.**

_**a/n Haven't updated in forever, but here's a short chapter. Sorry T-T don't hate me (I just realized how much I'm saying things like this to my readers) I really am sorry. I was actualy really depressed about this story for a while because I told my friend about it and she wanted to read it, so I let her and she told me that it sucked. Eh, well she didn't say it but I could tell she was thinking it. Oh hey, the person who's idea I selected for the dress was **__**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngle **__**and the movie was suggested by **__**Sapphire Water Goddess **__**Thank you all for the reviews. I have a new contest. I have 30 reviews. The 33 review shall be mentioned in the next capter. Also will be the 40th (only if it gets that high) Thanks! BYE FRIENDS! I MUST FLEE!**_


End file.
